Player Reviews 1994
Player reviews for the 1994 season. Jason Ball (AFL: 16 games, 10 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 20 goals) –Locked down a spot in the senior side in the second half of the year, playing as a key forward and occasional ruckman. Drew Banfield (AFL: 24 games, 7 goals) – In his second season, became a regular member of the side, generally playing as a tagger Shane Bond (AFL: 21 games, 15 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 1 goal) –Clever forward played the majority of the season after debuting in round 1, and kicked two goals in the premiership decider. Michael Brennan (AFL: 23 games, 2 goals) – Reliable defender capped off a solid season with a sensational shutdown job on Gary Ablett in the Grand Final. Matt Clape (AFL: 6 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 5 goals) – Received limited senior opportunities and left at the end of the year, joining Carlton in the pre-season draft. Matthew Connell (WAFL: 22 games, 14 goals) – Failed to add to his games tally, spending the year at Subiaco, and was traded to the Crows at the end of the season. Tony Evans (AFL: 14 games, 12 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 4 goals) – Battled injury for much of the year but was again a strong contributor during the finals. Fraser Gehrig (WAFL: 21 games, 2 goals) – Spent the year developing at Perth. Tony Godden (AFL: 6 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 15 goals) – Found opportunities difficult to come by. Was in the side for the first final but was squeezed out for the rest of the series. Damian Hampson (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 21 games, 4 goals) – Managed just two AFL games, both as a late inclusion, and was delisted at the end of the year. Paul Harding (AFL: 6 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 15 games, 10 goals) – 1992 premiership ruckman lost his spot six rounds in due to injury, and couldn’t win it back. David Hart (AFL: 25 games, 9 goals) – Had a career-best year, playing every game and winning All-Australian selection, and won a long-awaited flag after missing the 1992 premiership. Brett Heady (AFL: 21 games, 44 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 2 goals) – Overcame nagging injuries to kick 44 goals, second-most behind Sumich, including six against Collingwood and two in the Grand Final. Jason Heatley (WAFL: 18 games, 81 goals) – Spent the year with Subiaco, finishing just nine goals short of a second-straight Bernie Naylor Medal. David Hynes (AFL: 13 games, 12 goals; WAFL: 8 games, 5 goals) – In and out of the side for much of the year but found form at the perfect time and picked up a premiership medal after missing out in 1992. Glen Jakovich (AFL: 25 games, 2 goals) – Named All-Australian centre half-back after a dominant year and won a second-straight Best and Fairest, having tied with Pyke in 1993. Dean Kemp (AFL: 22 games, 19 goals) – Returned to something approaching top form after an injury-interrupted 1993, and was best afield in the Grand Final. Brendan Krummel (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 3 goals) – Made just one senior team appearance after missing the first half of the year through injury. Dwayne Lamb (AFL: 5 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 9 goals) – Became the first Eagle to the 150 game milestone but managed only five games as age caught up with him, and retired at the end of the year. Karl Langdon (AFL: 3 games, 1 goal; 12 games, 13 goals) – Hampered by injury, suspension and the emergence of young key forward prospects, and played just three midseason games Chris Lewis (AFL: 25 games, 39 goals) – Spent more time forward, finishing third in the club’s goalkicking. Brayden Lyle (WAFL: 19 games, 14 goals) – Close to an AFL debut at times but could not break through. Chris Mainwaring (AFL: 23 games, 7 goals) – Played his 150th game mid-season and averaged the most possessions of any Eagle. Peter Matera (AFL: 24 games, 21 goals) – Earned selection in the All-Australian side for the third time and was unlucky not to win the Brownlow Medal in a sensational season. Ashley McIntosh (AFL: 24 games, 22 goals) – Split his time between defence and attack. Guy McKenna (AFL: 25 games, 5 goals) – Played every game, was selected in the All-Australian side and finished third in the Best and Fairest. Daniel Metropolis (WAFL: 19 games, 9 goals) – Unable to earn senior selection during his third season. Don Pyke (AFL: 25 games, 13 goals) – Led the side for total disposals and finished runner-up behind Jakovich in the Club Champion count, a year after the pair tied for the award. Ben Robbins Remained in Victoria for the year. Jarrad Schofield (AFL: 4 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 17 games, 3 goals) – Played in a handful of senior games in his second season. Brett Spinks (AFL: 15 games, 10 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 3 goals) – Debuted in Round 1 and held down centre half-forward for much of the year, before losing his spot during the finals. Peter Sumich (AFL: 18 games, 49 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 1 goal) – Battled hamstring issues and, although he won his sixth straight goalkicking award, finished with his lowest total since his rookie season. Paul Symmons (AFL: 4 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 19 games, 5 goals) – Debuted midseason and played a handful more games. Scott Thomson (WAFL: 10 games, 5 goals) – Spent the season at Subiaco. Craig Turley (AFL: 15 games, 10 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 10 goals) – Spent a stretch at West Perth midseason and was suspended late in the year for striking Carlton’s Greg Williams, and was unable to get back into the side during the finals. Ryan Turnbull (AFL: 23 games, 6 goals) – Stepped into the lead ruck role and became a premiership player. Troy Ugle (WAFL: 16 games, 40 goals) – Failed to add to his games tally. Lee Walker (WAFL: 13 games, 14 goals) – Managed a handful of games for East Perth after an injury-wrecked 1993 season. Chris Waterman (AFL: 18 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 4 goals) – Spent time at East Fremantle but was an important part of the premiership side. Mitchell White (AFL: 6 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 1 goal) – Missed the first half of the season due to a groin injury, played six games in the second half of the year including the preliminary final but was dropped for the decider as McIntosh returned from injury. Peter Wilson (AFL: 24 games, 14 goals) – Quiet achiever played almost every game. John Worsfold (AFL: 19 games, 2 goals) – Battled injury in the second half of the year but raised the premiership cup for the second time.